1. Technical Field
This invention relates to dollies and, more particularly, to a motorcycle dolly for assisting an operator in turning a motorcycle 180 degrees in tight places such that the direction of the motorcycle can be reversed.
2. Prior Art
Motorcycles, like automobiles, are commonly stored within garages. Generally the garage is of sufficient size to store both a motorcycle and an automobile. The motorcycle is normally maneuvered by the rider to a position alongside a sidewall of the garage so as to provide adequate room for the storage of the automobile. At times, it is difficult to maneuver a motorcycle to the desired location within the garage.
Some motorcycles are quite large in size and inherently quite heavy in weight. The maneuvering of such a large sized and heavy motorcycle is difficult for most individuals, especially for an individual who is not particularly strong. A variety of dolly constructions have been provided in the prior art for supporting and moving upright structures, such as vertical or upright pianos, a stack of boxes and the like. Such dollies have also been employed to facilitate the movement of large and cumbersome motorcycles.
Unfortunately, the motorcycle dollies provided in the prior art still have a number of critical shortcomings. One example shows a motorcycle dolly that is only capable of moving in forward and backward directions, but is not capable of rotational movement. This is inconvenient in the sense that a user is required to completely remove the motorcycle and dolly from the garage, dismount the motorcycle, and then has to return the dolly to the garage. Obviously, this is a time and energy consuming process.
A further disadvantage seen in the motorcycle dollies of the prior art is the fact that their wheels cannot be locked in place. Thus, should the dolly, with a motorcycle thereon, be stored at an incline, there is considerable risk for the dolly and motorcycle to roll and possibly tip over or hit other valuable objects, like a car, in the garage. Having no means to lock the wheels in place also increases the difficulty of mounting and dismounting the motorcycle onto and off of the dolly respectively.
Accordingly, a need remains for a motorcycle dolly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a motorcycle dolly that is convenient and easy to use, increases the user's safety, and provides protection to the motorcycle and other items stored in its vicinity. Such a motorcycle dolly allows a user to quickly turn the motorcycle 180° in confined spaces. This in turn saves the time and effort of the motorcycle owner, while also preventing possible muscle strains and fatigue. The ability to lock the wheels of the dolly in place greatly reduces the risk of same toppling over while holding a motorcycle thereon. Such a motorcycle dolly is reliable, easily adaptable to a variety of motorcycles, and attractively styled for appeal to a wide consumer base.